battlejackremasteredfandomcom-20200214-history
Runes
'''Runes summary''' '''What are Runes?''' Runes can boost the stats of a hero. They come in 6 rarity levels, 6 quality levels, 12 different types (i.e. set effects) and can be upgraded using gold and shards (level 1 to level 10, aside from rarity and quality level). 5 rune slots are available for each hero, and each of them corresponds to a specific shape (i.e. a rune will fit in only one of the 5 slots). Binding runes to a hero unlocks main and secondary bonuses (which depend on the runes rarity and quality, and can also be enhanced by leveling up the runes), as well as set bonuses (which do not depend on rune rarity, quality or level). '''Where to find them?''' Runes can be found in chests, but they can also be obtained as arena rewards or through crafting at Tinker's (unlocked once you complete "12. Merchant City Aldas" in story mode). Runes can be dismantled in exchange for crafting (and upgrading) materials. '''Runes rarity''' 1-Star: Common (Brown) 2-Stars: Uncommon (Blue) 3-Stars: Rare (Green) 4-Stars: Epic (Purple) 5-Stars: Legendary (Gold) 6-Stars: Mythical (Rainbow) '''Runes quality''' Poor quality Normal quality Good quality Superior quality Excellent quality Masterwork quality '''Runes Slot''' Refer to the runes as rune 1, rune 2, ... , rune 5 where rune 1 is the rune at 12 o'clock and rune 2 is the next one clockwise. # Rune 1 is a percentage based rune.If a rune can have a percentage increase, it should be used on the primary stat. # Rune 2 is a flat stat. It is a fixed increase. # Rune 3 is a percentage based rune. # Rune 4 is a flat stat that can only be HP or Rec. Always choose HP if you don't know if you should take recovery. # Rune 5 is a percentage based rune. '''Main / Secondary bonuses''' '''Rune sets bonuses''' There are currently 12 different Rune sets which can be built. Completing a set (2 or 3 runes, depending on the set) unlocks a specific bonus for the equiped hero. Given that a maximum of 5 runes can be bound to a hero, it is possible to combine at best two sets for a hero (a Rune Set of 3 runes with a Rune Set of 2 runes, cf. the table below). N.B.: The number of required runes and the bonuses only depend on the set (the bonus is independant from the Runes rarity, quality or level): '''Shards''' Shards can be collected through chests and dismantling other runes, the return on shards only depends on rarity (not on quality and level): '''1-Star''' '''(Brown)''' - When Dismantled will yield '''2-5 Blue Shards''' '''2-Stars (Blue)''' - When Dismantled will yield '''4-8 Blue Shards''' '''3-Stars''' '''(Green)''' - When Dismantled will yield '''7-12 Blue Shards''' '''4-Stars''' '''(Purple)''' - When Dismantled will yield ['''5-20?] Purple Shards''' '''5-Stars''' '''(Gold)''' - When Dismantled will yield ['''15-50?] Purple Shards''' '''6-Stars''' '''(Rainbow)''' - When Dismantled will yield '''50-100 Purple Shards''' '''Leveling runes:''' Every rune is able to gain levels, starting at level 2 extra status effects are added when leveling up (depending on the rune which status you get is random) There is both a gold and shard cost involved in leveling up, however there is not a 100% guarantee that the leveling will be successful and if unsuccessful the gold and shards already paid will be lost. '''1-Star (Brown)''' '''2-Stars (Blue)''' '''3-Stars (Green)''' '''4-Stars (Purple)''' '''5-Stars (Gold)''' '''6-Stars (Rainbow)''' =